happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotten
Rotten is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a dragon that was cursed and doomed to live in an eternal undead state. Appearance He is a green undead dragon with an abdominal mark, lower part of the tail and wing membranes a of a lighter green tone. He is a dragon in a perpetual state of decomposition, and tus he is covered in a green slime; his rib cage and his intestines are visible. The final part of his tail is skinless as well as his left arm and right leg, in which all bones are clearly visible due to his rotten state. Both his abdominal mark and the lower part of his tail are segmented. His nose and the left side of the face have decompose greatly, rendering his skull visible with ione of his eyes hanging from its socket. His horns are segmented and are black, just like his claws on both his hands and feet. Both wings have holes and pieces of the membranes hanging. His eyes are yellow, with blue iris. Biography Many years ago, Rotten was a powerful golden and white colored dragon; he was feared even amongst other dragons and his lust for power had no boundaries. He secretly organized a rebel group to overthrow his sister, Arkatamia, the dragon sovereign and take her place. Unfortunately for him he was discovered and defeated with along with his followers. As punishment for revealing against the sovereign of dragons herself, Rotten was cursed to an undead state for all of eternity: his golden and white skin, from which he was so proud of, turned into a rotten green mass, his powerful breath of fire that he also loved turned into an icy breath and several parts of his body began to decompose. He ended up in exile but since then he began to study necromancy in order to someday recover his living state and finish what he started many centuries ago,to kill Arkatamia and take her place as sovereign of the dragons. Personality He has an evil, cold and hostile personality. Despite being a zombie he keeps his intelligence he had ionce alive and remembers everything he knew before his horrible curse. His emotions can not be distinguished but he is known to have a very deep hatred of sovereign of the dragons. He likes to attack unsuspecting characters at night and then kill them to revive them as zombies for his personal undead army. He spends almost all his time studying methods to return to life through necromancy as it is one of his goals but the main one, without a doubt, is revenge. Relations Friends * His army of zombie slaves: He has a small army of zombie slaves that has gathered over the years, however he rarely uses it since he prefers to keep them until the final battle against his sister. Enemies * Arkatamia: He hates her because she was responsible for leaving him in his undead state. Because of this Rotten soughts to kill her and have his revenge as wel as her place as the ruler of dragons. Gallery Witchinghour.png Rotten by exbelion1993-dbuo92i.jpg|Rotten drawn by DetoxCyanide. Rott2.png|Rotten before being cursed using his favorite wardrobe. Trivia * If he is dismembered, his parts will reassemble back into his body. * If any part of his body is destroyed he can not be reassembled, this applies if he is dismembered as well. * He is Neizov´s first dragon without considering Ember since he is a wyvern, not a true dragon. * He is inspired by the Durnehviir from Skyrim. * He is his creator´s first Halloween character. * Apparently Rotten is not his real name. Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Undead Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Neizov characters